The Wonderful Results of 'Tag'
by wrecked
Summary: Reposted Never play tag with an almost perverted 15 year old twin when its just you and him. ShugoxAnissa R&R please.


Anissa was getting restless. She and Shugo had been waiting for Kayane and Rena to arrive so they could go visit Balmung (as Kayane had so suddenly looked happy at the sound of his name) to see how things were going. And if he was up for joining them in a dungeon adventure. Unfortunately, Kayane and Rena were no where to be seen.

"Of all the lousy, stupid, wonderful times to not be prompt, she does it when she has the chance to hang out with Balmung all day. . ." Anissa muttered, kicking at a pink blossom that was floating down from a tree.

"I know. And Rena is with her too, so I bet Kayane is being held back even more," Shugo agreed.

"Hold on, lemme check my email, I just got a new one," Anissa mumbled darkly, annoyed by almost every little thing.

Shugo waited for around five minutes and jumped when Anissa screamed suddenly in anger. "What's wrong?"

"My sister is!" Anissa roared, obviously angry. "She just sent me an email from her fucking phone, saying that she had to go to the hospital for her friend because she was in a car crash and Rena had agreed to go with her! They said it would be at least an hour and a half before they got to the house so they can log in. Rena said to find something to do while we wait," Anissa informed, her voice in a mocking tone meant to be her sisters. She was angry that Kayane, Alyssa, had not informed her that she was even going to the hospital in the first place.

"And you're angry that Kayane went to see a hospitalized friend?" he half-asked, half-stated.

Anissa stood for a moment, letting his words sink into her mind. Comprehension dawned on her and her eyes widened. "No!" she cried out, objecting the thought of it. "Of course not! Just that she didn't tell me earlier that she was even going to the hospital, that's all!"

Shugo smiled, more from amusement at the silly look on her face than that she finally realized how she seemed to be acting. Her voice was high pitched shrilling when she spoke, almost in a panicked voice. Anissa got this way sometimes. It always happened whenever she realized something she didn't like. Just now, she realized that her anger could've been thought as a reaction to her sister choosing a friend over playing a game with her, her little sister. Not the truth, which was not being notified sooner.

"Didn't think so." Shugo watched as Anissa gave him a brief, thankful smile and sat down next to him. She leaned softly into his shoulder and the base of the tree.

"So, what are we going to do for and hour and a half?" Anissa asked, closing her violet eyes as the gentle breeze played with her silver hair.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Don't start, Shugo."

"I'm serious, what do you want to do?"

Anissa glared at Shugo out of the corner of her eye. "I want to find something to do," she dead-panned. "I don't know, Shugo! What is there to do? I don't feel like walking into town and spending money, or hitting a dungeon. I would go find Balmung but Kayane would kill me if I saw him without her and Balmung wouldn't say much at all if Kayane isn't there either!" Anissa explained.

"Maybe we can just stay here and sit," Shugo suggested, holding back a grin at the mention of Kayane and Balmung's _unnofficial_ relationship with each other. Though neither Kayane or Balmung would admit it, they both fancied the other and were afraid to find out whether or not the feeling was mutual. They both hid their feeling very well though. Shugo himself barely noticed it until Anissa told him that Kayane confessed to her that she had a _small_ crush on him.

"Sure, maybe we can play a game or something," Anissa remarked, partly in sarcasm. "No game like hide and seek or treasure hunt. I hate those. I never find anything or anyone and end up losing."

"That's fine with me," Shugo agreed, already standing up. "So . . . what game do you want to play or have in mind?"

"You pick."

"Tag. That's all I can think of right now."

Anissa paused for a moment. " 'Kay." Anissa stood up and was leaning over when she was surprised by his voice.

"Not it," Shugo said, quickly and spontaneously.

"Hey! No fair!" Anissa cried out, running after him, more to give her a piece of his mind than to play the game. They played for an undeterminate amount of time before they began to tire just a bit. Twice, Shugo had tripped, misplacing his foot when he looked over his shoulder to see where Anissa was and landed on his arse, now 'it'. The same went for Anissa only she had tripped three times.

Anissa followed Shugo as he weaved in and out of her sight and through the trees. They had another half-hour of waiting before Kayane and Rena would arrive. Suddenly, Anissa couldn't tell where she was or where Shugo was for the matter. "Shugo? Where are you?" she called out, her voice unsure and worried at the thought of being lost in a flurry of pink trees.

"Over here!" came Shugo's reply.

Anissa went in the direction of Shugo's voice then began to run when the sounds of rustling branches nearby told her where he was. She ran harder when she heard his short cry of pain. "Shugo!" Anissa followed the path she saw him take and tripped over a branch, landing on something soft and hard at the same time, her lips meeting something smooth. She was on top of Shugo, her lips locked to his. It took her a moment to open her eyes to see where she was and she would've gasped, had her mouth not been . . . preoccupied . . . already. Anissa began to pull away but Shugo's gentle hand cupped her cheek and he began to kiss her carefully, as if he was afraid to hurt her. Anissa relaxed, letting her body sag and go limp as his other arm went around her waist and settle on the small of her back. Her mouth parted slightly and her lips burned when his tongue slipped through them slowly and hesitantly.

Anissa felt worried when Shugo pulled back suddenly and their lips no longer touched. Shugo's arm withdrew from her back and his hand left her cheek quickly and Anissa found herself rolled over onto the ground almost roughly when Shugo pushed her off of him and stood up aggressively. Anissa sat up and leaned back on her hands, unsure of what was going on and felt hurt in her heart at the thought of his rejection. Suddenly, Anissa was aware of why Shugo was standing. Someone was watching them, from high up, like a bird in a branch. She screamed when she heard a resounding thump right behind her and she scrambled to her feet and spun around, her twin blades in her hands. Already, Shugo had placed himself between her and whoever or whatever made the sound by the time Anissa had begun to pull out her weapons.

Both Shugo and Anissa's shoulder went slack and their arms went limp when they realized who it was. "Balmung!" they both shouted in unison, now glaring at their friend.

"What?" he had replied, holding back a knowing grin. Damn Shugo and his good senses. He would've liked to see how much longer they would've laid there, kissing each other _and_ how far they would have gone. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you two don't want me too," he promised, holding his hands up to show his honesty. But, still, Balmung couldn't hold back a grin at the thought of their reaction if everyone knew of what had just conspired between them.

"What are you doing in Sakura Blossoms any ways?" Anissa asked, changing the subject to Balmung.

"Rena begged me to come and find you. She didn't want to come this far in the forest and decided to wait at the usual spot for me to come back with you guys. She went on about you, Anissa, that you're the one keeping them this time and that it wasn't Kayane's fault anyway," Balmung explained, already turning to head back.

"Oh."

"What was she talking about?" Balmung asked, looking down over his shoulder at Shugo and Anissa.

"She had to go to the hospital to see an injured friend and it took awhile and Rena was with her, that's all," Shugo answered, sending Anissa a look through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, that's all," Anissa agreed.

**A/N: well there it is. My first one-shot. It took me awhile to figure out what I should do and who the pairing should be for this. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about it. R and R please.**


End file.
